O retorno de Jack
by YaySummer
Summary: Passado mais de um século desde o último crime cometido pelo serial killer mais famoso de todos os tempos, um novo assassino passa a agir sob a alcunha de Jack, o Estripador. Assassinatos de prostitutas de uma mesma boate no distrito de Whitechapel em Londres, envoltos em uma teia de mistérios que dará muito trabalho aos melhores detetives da Scotland Yard. SasuSaku. LongFic. UA.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

O enredo é inspirado nos crimes cometidos por Jack, o Estripador na Londres vitoriana, bem como no filme From Hell (2001) dirigido pelos irmãos Hughes com base nos quadrinhos homônimos de Alan Moore, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.

 **N/A:**

Hello there!

Sou uma leitora assídua de fanfics há anos e devido ao meu grande interesse por serial killers, em especial por Jack, o Estripador e Zodíaco, sempre quis ver alguma fanfic dos fandoms que gosto relacionada ao tema, como nunca encontrei decidi escrever eu mesma uma fanfiction do tipo.

Tenho esse enredo na cabeça há um bom tempo, e inicialmente pensei em desenvolvê-lo no universo de Harry Potter, mas por fim optei por Naruto. É essencial que a história se passe na Inglaterra porque como sabemos, Jack (a.k.a. o maior SK de todos os tempos!), bem como todas as suas vítimas, residia em Londres, então vamos ignorar o pequeno detalhe de a terra da Rainha estar lotada de pessoas com nomes e sobrenomes japoneses.

É a minha primeira fic e seria legal receber algum retorno de vocês.

No mais, tenham uma boa leitura! :)

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **02:45 a.m.**

 **Brady Street, Whitechapel, Londres, Inglaterra.**

— Até amanhã, Polly!

—Até, Ino!

Após se despedir, Polly Brooks deu as costas ao prédio onde um letreiro em neon formava a palavra _Fever_ na fachada. Apertou o sobretudo contra si e se pôs a caminhar. Os cabelos acaju balançavam conforme o ritmo dos passos.

Era o último dia de agosto, o que indicava que o verão estava chegando ao fim. Fazia frio e Polly tinha pressa para chegar em casa. Não por ser muito tarde, afinal não havia ninguém a esperando, mas sim porque nos últimos dias Brooks tinha a estranha e desagradável sensação de estar sendo observada.

Sua casa ficava a alguns quarteirões de seu trabalho. Polly trabalhava na _Fever_ , uma boate situada no distrito de Whitechapel, onde a principal atração eram os shows de stripteasing, e seu cargo estava diretamente ligado a isso, Brooks era uma stripper que atendia pelo pseudônimo de _Ginger_.

 _Ginger_ além de dançar também saía com alguns clientes, não fazia isso porque gostava, mas porque era necessário. A vida nunca fora uma madrinha para a garota, ou para qualquer outra das meninas que trabalhavam na _Fever._ Aos quinze anos, cansada das discussões de seus pais, onde geralmente seu pai estava bêbado e sua mãe e às vezes até mesmo ela e sua irmã mais nova eram agredidas, resolveu sair de casa. Hoje aos vinte e dois anos nunca mais tivera contato ou notícias de seus parentes e essa fora a forma que encontrara para sobreviver. O salário de stripper na _Fever_ não era lá grande coisa e para pagar o aluguel de onde morava e o restante de suas contas era preciso fazer alguns extras.

Nunca tivera problemas em morar sozinha, havia se adaptado a solidão. Porém de uns dias para cá, desejava que alguém estivesse a esperando, alguém que desse por sua falta. Não havia comentado com ninguém, mas estava com medo, tinha que admitir.

Há cerca de uma semana, sempre que largava e estava voltando para casa, sentia olhares queimando a sua nuca, seus passos eram avidamente acompanhados por uma pessoa, tinha certeza, mesmo que nunca tivesse de fato visto alguém. As ruas mal iluminadas e desertas naquele horário apenas aumentavam seu medo.

Já estava quase no final da avenida quando foi invadida pela sensação que tanto a atormentava ultimamente, sentia que cada movimento seu estava sendo observado. Olhou para trás, como sempre não viu ninguém. Passou a caminhar mais rápido.

Ao virar a esquina que levava à _Durward Street_ , ouviu passos atrás de si, o que nunca tinha acontecido em outros momentos em que se sentiu observada, dessa vez tomada pelo pânico não ousou olhar para trás e começou a correr pela rua deserta, tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam. Respiração irregular, o coração batendo furiosamente em seu peito, pulsação mais do que acelerada. Quem a estava perseguindo corria também. Havia se afastado cerca de cem metros da esquina e então segundos depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Polly foi bruscamente puxada para trás e arremessada contra a calçada. Gritou e fechou os olhos, sua cabeça latejava de dor devido ao impacto da queda, sentiu algo quente escorrendo entre os fios de seu cabelo. Estava em choque e quando pensou em fazer um esforço para se levantar sentiu um corpo contra o seu e uma mão lhe tampar a boca com força.

— Abra os olhos. – Ordenou uma voz rouca e fria. Brooks sentia-se zonza e cerrou os olhos com ainda mais força.

— Vadias como você me dão nojo! – disse a voz – Abra os olhos! – repetiu agora mais alto e Polly sentiu um doloroso tapa ser desferido contra seu rosto, sua face esquerda queimava.

As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ela foi forçada a abri-los. Tudo o que seu desespero e visão embaçada a permitiram ver foi que seu agressor aparentava ser um homem, alto, forte, vestia algo que se assemelhava a uma capa preta, seu rosto escondido por um capuz, sendo o reflexo de seus olhos a única coisa de fato visível.

— Melhor agora... – o homem deu uma risada baixa, a mão que tampava a boca da garota, desceu para o pescoço apertando ali, a outra mão que estava livre foi até o bolso da calça e de lá retirou um punhal, colocando-o na altura dos olhos da vítima, que se possível arregalou-os ainda mais.

Retirou a mão do pescoço de Polly, que agora que não tinha mais nada lhe prendendo a respiração pensou em gritar como uma última tentativa de se salvar, porém antes que conseguisse emitir qualquer som sentiu a lâmina fria lhe rasgar a garganta.

O desespero de Brooks apenas aumentou quando passou a sufocar-se com seu próprio sangue.

O assassino sentiu um prazer descomunal em ver a garota abaixo de si debater-se até a vida deixar seus olhos, era por isso que fazia questão que eles estivessem abertos. Os orbes onde antes o brilho do desespero estava nítido agora estavam opacos e vidrados.

Estava feito. Polly Brooks estava morta. Porém ainda não era o suficiente, a melhor parte viria agora.

Saiu de cima do corpo e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Com um brilho sádico nos olhos, rasgou a blusa que a mulher usava e com um movimento preciso do punhal já sujo de sangue abriu-lhe o abdômen fazendo mais sangue jorrar, com bastante destreza e cuidado retirou-lhe o fígado e parte do intestino colocando-os sobre os ombros do corpo inerte. Golpeou o cadáver três vezes na região do baixo ventre e ergueu-se, limpou o punhal na barra da capa, guardou-o de volta no bolso da calça e observou o corpo envolto de sangue, não sentia remorso, culpa era algo que simplesmente não conseguia sentir. Deu as costas a cena e passou a andar calmamente em direção a esquina com a capa farfalhando atrás de si. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios.

Sua missão havia começado. _Jack_ estava de volta à ativa.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Bom, esse foi o prólogo, no próximo capítulo que está quase pronto, a maior parte dos personagens principais serão apresentados.

Não pretendo levar muito tempo para atualizar, mas antes realmente gostaria de saber o que acharam.

Até logo,

Summer


	2. Capítulo Um: A Ponta do Iceberg

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

O enredo é inspirado nos crimes cometidos por Jack, o Estripador na Londres vitoriana, bem como no filme From Hell (2001) dirigido pelos irmãos Hughes com base nos quadrinhos homônimos de Alan Moore, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.

 **N/A:**

Yo, guys!

Cá estou com o primeiro capítulo! Fiquei muito feliz com o retorno que obtive com o prólogo. Bom saber que tem alguém lendo e gostando disso aqui. Sintam- se a vontade para fazer críticas (construtivas né, mores?) e sugestões.

Gente do céu! Postei o prólogo, mas só depois vi que o FF deu a louca e apagou toda a formatação do documento, pra quem ainda chegou a ler o cap bagunçado mil desculpas! Faz tempo que não uso minha conta aqui e tinha esquecido de como o FF é problemático :/

Antes de iniciar, duas considerações:

1\. Pra não restar dúvidas, SIM, a fic é SASUSAKU (meu OTP desde sempre), mas outros casais serão inseridos ao longo da história.

2\. E, SIM, temos um Jack nos dias atuais, tudo vai ser explicadinho lá frente.

Depois de lerem é importante que vocês deem uma olhada nas notas finais lá embaixo, temos mais alguns esclarecimentos.

No mais, aproveitem a leitura! :)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

 _ **A ponta do Iceberg**_

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **08:27 a.m.**

 **New Scotland Yard, Westminster, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Sasuke Uchiha havia acabado de passar pelas portas de vidro do enorme prédio onde funcionava a New Scotland Yard, sede da Polícia Metropolitana de Londres. Consultou seu relógio de pulso. Oito e vinte e sete. Dentro de três minutos deveria estar na sala de seu chefe, Kakashi Hatake, para fazer o relatório do último caso que ele e os detetives Uzumaki e Hyuuga haviam resolvido, o sequestro de um famoso empresário do ramo industrial londrino.

Apressou-se para entrar no elevador, apertando o botão que indicava o sétimo andar, o setor de Polícia Especializada.

Há sete anos Sasuke trabalhava à serviço da Scotland Yard, simplesmente amava o que fazia e não se imaginava feliz em outra profissão. Entrara na polícia aos dezoito anos e hoje aos vinte e cinco era um detetive que tinha seu trabalho reconhecido. Junto a Naruto Uzumaki e Neji Hyuuga resolveu muitos casos. Estes dois eram seus melhores amigos.

Naruto, era um loiro hiperativo e barulhento. De todos eles era o que mais gostava de sentir a adrenalina, adora quando precisam fazer alguma perseguição durante a captura de um suspeito, se dizia _o cara da ação_ , era de longe o mais agitado dos três. Apesar de toda sua hiperatividade quando se tratava do trabalho, Naruto era focado, possuía uma determinação impressionante que sempre acabava por motivar as equipes em que estava.

Neji, ao contrário de Naruto era discreto, raramente fazia piadas quando não estavam entres ele. Muito educado e sempre gentil com as pessoas, mas ninguém julgasse sua atuação profissional pela sua gentileza, Neji possuía a postura calculista exigida pela profissão, analisava friamente a situação antes de tomar uma decisão, era o mais centrado dos três.

O forte de Sasuke era a estratégia, seus olhos escuros assumiam um brilho especial sempre que tinha que pensar em formas para chegar ao desfecho do caso, sempre que tinha que levantar hipóteses para os acontecimentos da incógnita que tinha em mãos. Definitivamente era o meio termo entre o Uzumaki e o Hyuuga.

Se conheceram cerca de um ano depois que Sasuke entrara na Yard, tinham dezenove anos na época e trabalhavam na Diretoria Central de Operações, que prestava apoio as outras diretorias, sempre muito ligada a Polícia Especializada. Foram chamados para auxiliarem na investigação sobre um esquema de contrabando de armas, os três acabaram investigando juntos por conta própria e chegaram ao responsável. Mesmo tendo agido sem autorização a superintendência teve de reconhecer que foi uma atuação brilhante e que eles tinham futuro, sendo assim os três foram promovidos a detetives, hoje, modéstia à parte, eram uma das melhores equipes de investigação que a polícia metropolitana possuía.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Sasuke que se deparou com a costumeira movimentação que havia no andar, encaminhou-se para a porta onde havia uma placa metálica com os dizeres _"Kakashi Hatake – DIRETORIA DE POLÍCIA ESPECIALIZADA"_. Hatake chefiava a diretoria responsável pela investigação do crime organizado e infrações penais graves.

Consultou mais uma vez o relógio. Oito e trinta e dois.

\- Droga! – Praguejou baixo.

Kakashi era rigoroso até demais com horários. Na realidade era demasiado rigoroso com tudo ou simplesmente paranoico como Naruto adorava dizer quando estavam fora do alcance da visão e audição aguçada dele. Hatake era um exímio investigador, mestre em interrogatório, comenta-se que anos atrás quando trabalhava apenas como detetive mandou um grande número de criminosos que atuaram na Grande Londres para a cadeia, principalmente para _Houzukijou_ , uma unidade de segurança máxima conhecida como _Blood Prison,_ localizada no extremo norte da Inglaterra.

Bateu três vezes na superfície de madeira a sua frente e esperou a autorização para entrar, assim que esta veio adentrou no recinto e fechou a porta. Mal virou-se para encará-lo e ouviu a já esperada reclamação:

\- Está atrasado, Uchiha!

Dois minutos. Dois míseros minutos.

Observou que Naruto, que para variar vestia algo laranja e Neji como sempre com seus longos cabelos soltos, já estavam presentes na sala e disfarçavam, muito mal, a vontade de rir.

" _Belos amigos eu fui arranjar_ " pensou.

\- Desculpe, senhor. – Sasuke respondeu, bagunçando os cabelos muito negros e revoltos, uma espécie de tique que ele tinha.

\- Sente-se, Uchiha – Kakashi retrucou e Sasuke encaminhou-se para a única cadeira disponível na sala – Podem começar.

\- Bom – iniciou Sasuke – como já havíamos informado anteriormente, o sequestro foi realizado a mando de Andrew Mullet – falou e a cada palavra dita o escrivão ao lado da mesa do Hatake tomava notas que iriam constar nos autos do processo judicial e no relatório que iria para o arquivo da Yard.

\- Andrew é filho único e adotivo do Sr. Mullet, segundo relatos nunca convivera muito próximo a família, durante a infância e adolescência estudou em um internato da Suíça, só vinha para casa nas férias, sendo assim não tinha muitos laços afetivos para com o pai. – Completou Naruto.

\- Mullet arquitetou todos os detalhes do sequestro, pretendia receber o dinheiro do resgate e mesmo assim depois matar o pai e fica com metade da quantia do seguro de vida e também grande parte da herança que o sr. John Mullet possui. A outra parte do seguro e o restante da herança iriam ficar para Sarah Mullet, mãe adotiva do Andrew – disse Neji e os três passaram a contar todos os passos dados para a resolução do caso, desde as investigações até a o resgate da vítima e captura do suspeito, respondendo eventuais perguntas de Kakashi.

Ao terminarem de relatar todos os detalhes os três assinaram o relatório, o escrivão retirou-se da sala e eles aguardavam permissão para fazerem o mesmo.

\- Naruto, Neji e Sasuke devo parabenizá-los pela conclusão do caso, como sempre fizeram um ótimo trabalho – disse o Hatake e os três assentiram – E por isso preciso que verifiquem algo para mim.

Naruto bufou e murmurou algo parecido com " _Estava demorando_ ".

\- Disse algo, Uzumaki? – Perguntou Kakashi em um tom desconfiado.

\- Não, senhor. – O loiro respondeu e dessa vez foram Neji e Sasuke que prenderam o riso.

\- Ótimo. – ele disse – Nesta madrugada uma equipe de patrulha encontrou os corpos de duas vítimas de homicídio no distrito de Whitechapel, as ocorrências foram passadas ao Centro Regional de Policiamento da região do East End no início da manhã.

\- Há alguma ligação entres as mortes, senhor? – Perguntou Neji tentando descobrir o que exatamente eles deveriam _verificar._

\- Ahá! – exclamou Kakashi assustando os garotos – É exatamente isso que eu quero que vocês descubram. Os corpos foram levados para a sede da Polícia Científica ainda na madrugada, para ser realizada a perícia que a esta hora creio eu que já tenha sido concluída. A localização dos cadáveres, imagens da cena do crime e as demais informações também se encontram na sede da PC. Eu quero as conclusões o mais rápido possível. – fez uma pausa – Bom, é isso, estão dispensados – Kakashi deu um meio sorriso.

Os rapazes assentiram mais uma vez e saíram da sala.

\- Bom, é isso, estão dispensados! – ironizou Naruto numa imitação medonha da voz do Hatake, enquanto eles entravam no elevador. Neji e Sasuke riram. – Sério, qual o problema desse homem? Com tanta equipe de investigação nesse departamento, quem ele escolhe? Os três patetas, é claro!

\- Fale por si só, já que o único pateta aqui é você. – Sasuke retrucou risonho e Naruto mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

\- Muito maduro você hein, Uzumaki? – brincou Neji e obteve um " _Vá a merda_ " como resposta.

\- Falando sério, o Kakashi bem que podia ter dado uma folga a gente, nesse último caso mal tive tempo de ver a Hinata – insistiu o Uzumaki.

\- Naruto, Naruto, quantas vezes vou ter que explicar que primeiro vem o trabalho e depois a diversão? – Sasuke perguntou maroto – E eu tenho certeza que você e a Hinata vão arranjar um tempo para tirarem o atraso. – completou e Naruto riu ao mesmo tempo que Neji fazia uma careta.

\- Eu realmente agradeceria se vocês não falassem assim da minha prima na minha presença – disse Neji azedo – Mas o Sasuke tem razão, já que vamos ter que passar na PC, provavelmente vamos ter que falar com a Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji e noiva de Naruto, era uma médica legista que trabalhava no Departamento de Medicina Legal da Polícia Científica. Após quase três anos entre namoro e noivado, ainda não estava claro como uma pessoa calma e discreta como a Hyuuga havia no fim das contas ficado com alguém como Naruto que é o seu completo oposto, escandaloso como só ele sabia ser e extravagante, até mesmo nas vestes, já que o loiro tinha um apreço enorme pela cor laranja.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e eles foram em direção a saída.

\- Aliás passar na PC significa que muito possivelmente vamos ver a Karin – continuou Neji com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.

\- Sério cara, não sei o que você vê na Karin, está para nascer criatura mais irritante – disse Naruto – Sem falar que todo mundo sabe que ela é a fim do Sasuke.

\- Não sou um cara ciumento. – O Hyuuga deu de ombros e Sasuke riu.

Eles foram até a viatura que era dirigida pelo Uchiha, entraram e Neji sentou no banco do passageiro.

\- Ei, por que eu vou no banco de trás? – Indagou Naruto com falsa indignação. Sasuke e Neji limitaram-se a ignorá-lo. Colocaram os cintos e Sasuke deu a partida, rumo à Cidade de Londres.

\- Na verdade acho que não vamos demorar muito com as investigações dessas mortes – o Uchiha falou olhando o sinal que acabava de abrir a sua frente – Aliás, não entendi porque o Kakashi nos mandou, qualquer um da Central de Operações podia fazer isso.

\- Tô dizendo, isso é perseguição ' _ttebayo_! – Reclamou Naruto.

Realmente era intrigante, já que mortes aleatórias como essas ficavam por conta da CO e muitas vez até mesmo pela delegacia do próprio distrito onde ocorreu o crime. A Polícia Especializada se envolvia com situações mais alarmantes, esquemas do crime organizado, assassinatos em série e coisas do gênero, o que não parecia ser o caso dessas simples ocorrências de homicídio.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **09:53 a.m.**

 **Laboratório de Polícia Científica da Cidade de Londres, Cidade de Londres, Londres, Inglaterra.**

O Laboratório de Polícia Científica da Cidade de Londres era um imenso prédio de grandes seis andares, com uma grande variedade de laboratórios e muitas salas. Dividia-se em três departamentos, cada um ocupando dois andares.

No térreo e primeiro andar funcionava o Departamento de Identificação, que como o próprio nome sugere é responsável pelo processo de identificação civil, criminal e post-mortem de indivíduos, utilizando muito a datiloscopia, identificação através de impressões digitais.

No segundo e terceiro andar localizava-se o Departamento Médico Legal e a ele competem as necropsias, juntamente com a realização de uma grande variedade de exames de corpo de delito e perícias como constatação de violência sexual e exames de lesões corporais, além da emissão de laudos cadavéricos.

O Departamento de Criminalística ocupa o quinto e sexto andar, realiza experiências do ramo da Criminalística e exames periciais como balística e documentoscopia, também é responsável por reconstituições, estudos e levantamentos topográficos e datiloscópicos de cenas e locais de crimes

Devido à natureza e eficiência de suas ações a Polícia Científica estava sempre atuando em conjunto com a Scotland Yard e outras forças policiais, sendo que em muitos casos peritos eram escalados para integrarem a equipe de investigação.

Temari Sabaku saiu do laboratório de análise de DNA tendo em mãos os resultados de seus testes. Entrou no elevador e desceu para o térreo. Temari era uma mulher alta com cabelos loiros que hoje estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, era analista de DNA e por vezes também atuava como datiloscopista de área externa no departamento de identificação.

Quando as portas metálicas a deram passagem, Temari encaminhou-se para sala de reuniões em que seriam reunidas as conclusões da perícia dos corpos que haviam chegado hoje pela madrugada.

Temari! – Virou-se e viu Hinata Hyuuga, uma mulher de estatura baixa e cabelos negros muito lisos e olhos de um incomum tom perolado, médica legista do DML, vindo em sua direção - Sala de reuniões I? - Perguntou quando ficou mais próxima e Temari assentiu - Eu também.

E as duas seguiram pelo corredor.

\- Hinata, você sabe se essas mortes são importantes? Quero dizer, se isso é um novo caso? Porque pediram uma perícia completa pelo que eu soube. - Temari perguntou isso porque os casos isolados de homicídios eram diretamente levados ao DML, a autópsia era feita e pronto

\- Não estou sabendo de nada, tudo o que eu ouvi foi que a CPR havia encontrado os corpos e pedido que uma equipe de criminalística fosse para lá. Depois os corpos vieram para cá e eu fiquei encarregada da necropsia e pelo visto você da análise de DNA - Hinata respondeu e a Sabaku assentiu, então ambas notaram que haviam chegado ao seu destino.

Abriram a porta e lá dentro estavam Shikamaru Nara e Karin Uzumaki sentados ao redor de uma mesa retangular.

\- Bom dia, Shikamaru! Bom dia, Karin! – A Hyuuga cumprimentou alegre entrando.

\- Preguiçoso – Temari cumprimentou Shikamaru e ele respondeu com um revirar de olhos e um meio sorriso – Uzumaki – completou seca para Karin que apenas deu um aceno vago com a mão.

Temari não gostava muito de Karin, na verdade a achava extremamente insuportável e o sentimento era recíproco, no entanto, eram obrigadas a reconhecer o talento uma da outra em suas respectivas funções e assim se toleravam em nome do profissionalismo.

\- Bom dia para as duas – disse o Nara, um homem alto de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo curto, era um dos peritos datiloscopistas do Departamento de Identificação. Ele e Temari viviam em um eterno _relacionamento complicado_ , gostavam um do outro, ficavam há bastante tempo, mas nunca assumiram nada, ao mesmo tempo que não saíam com outras pessoas. Shikamaru era um homem muito, muito calmo, para a Sabaku toda essa calmaria era pura preguiça e fazia questão de declarar isso sempre que possível, o Nara simplesmente achava a loira _problemática_ demais.

\- Bom dia, Hinata. Está animada hoje hein? - Perguntou Karin, uma ruiva que fazia parte da equipe de peritos criminais do DC.

\- Claro que estou, passei boa parte da madrugada com a cara enfiada em um cadáver, hoje é sexta e depois dessa reunião vou para casa finalmente ver o último episódio de Sherlock, quer mais motivos para estar feliz? – Hinata respondeu sorrindo.

E nesse momento entraram na sala Sasuke, Naruto e Neji.

\- E eu achando que essa animação toda era porque ela ia me ver. – Disse Naruto fazendo os outros rirem antes de Hinata ir abraçá-lo.

\- Bom dia, pessoal. – Cumprimentou Sasuke e todos acenaram, com exceção de Karin que respondeu com um elaborado " _Bom dia, Sasuke!_ ".

Karin tinha uma queda pelo Uchiha desde o primeiro caso em que trabalharam juntos, e não fazia questão alguma de esconder isso.

\- Eu disse nós íamos encontrar com elas – Disse Neji sorrindo sugestivamente fazendo os meninos revirarem os olhos.

\- Bom, o que vocês têm para a gente? - Indagou Sasuke assim que todos sentaram, os peritos ali presentes pegaram os papéis onde haviam os relatos sobre as vítimas.

\- Então - Shikamaru tomou a palavra - o primeiro corpo era de um homem chamado David Sherman, 47 anos, trabalhava como carteiro, residia Whitechapel. Sua ficha criminal contém apenas um boletim de ocorrência datado de dois anos atrás sobre uma briga de rua. Divorciado, deixou dois filhos, essas e mais algumas informações complementares estão anexadas aqui. – Disse passando a Naruto, que estava mais próximo de si, algumas folhas de ofício grampeadas.

\- Prosseguindo - continuou Hinata - a _causa mortis_ foi morte cerebral ou encefálica, como preferirem, ou seja, perda total das funções cerebrais causada pelo rompimento de vários vasos sanguíneos que oxigenavam o cérebro, o rompimento foi provacdo por três projéteis que ficaram alojados no tálamo, a vítima veio a óbito entre 03:00 e 3:30, não haviam outras lesões no corpo além é claro das evidentes perfurações na parte de trás da cabeça. - Concluiu mostrando algumas fotos do cadáver e passando-as a Sasuke, que estava ao seu lado.

\- Hum, okay. - Disse Sasuke olhando rapidamente os papéis em suas mãos – Karin? - Perguntou e todos passaram encarar a ruiva.

\- O local do homicídio foi a calçada de um bar na Mitre Square, - iniciou levantando a ponte dos óculos de grau que usava - na cena do crime foram encontradas três cápsulas descarregadas e a arma do crime - disse levantando dois sacos transparentes, em um se encontravam as cápsulas e no outro uma pistola preta – uma Glock 19, semiautomática, calibre nove milímetros com digitais que pertencem a Liam Stewart. O corpo estava caído de bruços com tronco em cima da calçada e as pernas no asfalto, fora atingido pelas costas enquanto caminhava em direção à entrada do bar, o sangue no local era da própria vítima e fora isso não há nada de relevante.

\- Então o assassino deixou digitais na arma? - Perguntou Neji e Karin assentiu.

Para falar a verdade creio que vocês não vão ter que investigar essa morte. - Disse Shikamaru - Os comentários que Karin e eu ouvimos quando chegamos lá cerca de 20 minutos depois do crime, é que Sherman estava discutindo com o tal Liam na frente do bar e em determinado momento quando Sherman deu as costas para entrar, Liam sacou a arma, deu três disparos na direção dele depois jogou a pistola no chão e sair correndo, e que o policiamento do distrito já o havia encontrado.

Neji, Sasuke e Naruto franziram o cenho. Por que Kakashi os havia mandado investigar uma morte que já tinha sido esclarecida?

\- Temari, mais alguma outra informação? - Perguntou Neji

\- Não, o sangue encontrado nas roupas pertence a vítima e fora isso nenhuma outra evidência – respondeu a loira – Idem para o segundo caso, sendo que a quantidade de sangue era bem maior e as roupas eram femininas, a blusa aparentemente fora rasgada a mão.

\- O segundo caso é uma mulher então. – Sasuke pensou alto.

\- Ou um travesti – Naruto retrucou risonho e Sasuke rolou os olhos.

\- Você deve ter sido adotado, Naruto! – Disse Karin – Não é possível que sejamos da mesma família. -Ambos eram Uzumaki, não tinham parentesco próximo, eram primos distantes ou algo do tipo.

Naruto limitou-se a lhe mostrar a língua.

\- Antes que o Naruto continue levantando hipóteses - Iniciou Shikamaru - A segunda vítima é Pollyanna Brooks, 22 anos, não há registro dela em empregos, sem antecedentes criminais, a única parente viva é uma irmã Spencer Brooks, residente do Condado de Surrey.

\- Nenhum endereço da vítima? - Quis saber o Uzumaki.

\- Encontramos um registro dela na companhia de energia o endereço cadastrado está aqui – retrucou Shikamaru passando a ficha de Polly para o loiro.

\- E como foi que ocorreu a morte? – Indagou Sasuke.

\- Bem, corpo encontrado em uma calçada da Duward Street virado para cima com muito sangue em volta - Karin mostrou as fotos da cena e Naruto fez uma careta - Nenhuma evidência do assassino foi encontrada, nada de fios de cabelo, pele, digitais, nada! Eu estava comentando com o Shikamaru antes de vocês chegarem, como isso é raro acontecer. Com relação a vítima ela foi encontrada apenas com uma bolsa pequena contendo 37 libras, um batom e dois preservativos, creio que isso no ombro dela sejam o fígado e parte das entranhas o resto é com a Hinata. - Concluiu e os olhares se voltaram para a Hyuuga.

\- A vítima tinha um ferimento na parte de trás da cabeça, muito provavelmente foi causado por um impacto forte, meu palpite devido às condições em que foi encontrada é que ela deve ter caído e batido a cabeça, no rosto havia um hematoma claramente originado por um tapa, porém sem digitais.

\- Então o agressor estava usando luvas. - Concluiu Neji.

\- Exato - afirmou Hinata - os outros ferimentos foram feitos por um mesmo objeto pontiagudo e cortante, uma faca média ou um punhal eu diria, o primeiro foi um talho profundo no pescoço perfurando a garganta feito enquanto o corpo ainda estava com vida, após esse corte a vítima veio a óbito, sendo assim a _causa mortis_ é asfixia, ela morreu sufocada com o próprio sangue. O segundo corte foi feito no corpo já sem vida, foi feita uma incisão enorme no abdômen e foram retirados o fígado e parte do intestino e por último haviam três perfurações no baixo-ventre que atingiram o útero, o ovário esquerdo e a vagina, a vítima faleceu entre 02:30 e 03:10.

\- Quem quer que a tenha assassinado, estava realmente com muita raiva. – Temari falou e os outros concordaram – Como eu já havia dito o sangue nas roupas pertencia a vítima, o DNA dos órgãos retirados são compatíveis com o dela também, e acredito que a Hinata deve ter notado que eles foram removidos com uma precisão quase cirúrgica. – A Hyuuga balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Fora isso nenhuma outra evidência.

\- Acho que já temos tudo então. – Disse Neji e Sasuke e Naruto acenaram em concordância.

\- Ótimo trabalho, pessoal – Sasuke falou – Neji? Naruto? Vamos indo?

Os dois se levantaram e Sasuke passou a juntar os relatórios que haviam sido entregues. Após se despedirem, seguiram para o estacionamento.

\- Caso interessante, hã? – Comentou Neji

\- Ainda estou tentando entender porque pegamos o relatório de uma morte já esclarecida, a paranoia do Kakashi está passando dos limites – emendou Naruto entrando na viatura.

\- Bom, já verificamos o que ele que queria, vamos logo reportar esses relatórios e ficarmos livres de uma vez. – Sasuke falou girando a chave na ignição.

\- Isso aê, ' _ttebayo_! Preciso ver a Hinata e comer lámen! – Exclamou Naruto e os outros riram. – O quê? Vocês têm ideia de quanto tempo faz que eu não como lámen de porco? Muito tempo! Muito tempo mesmo!

E então Naruto iniciou um discurso que durou todo o caminho sobre como lámen era a coisa mais importante da sua vida, depois da Hinata, um momento de descontração que raramente acontecia já que sempre tinham problemas dos grandes para resolver.

Muito em breve estariam perdendo o sono com mais um deles. Não sabiam eles que uma destas mortes era apenas a ponta do iceberg, a peça inicial de um quebra-cabeça que logo eles teriam que montar.

Esse caso mal havia começado.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Bom, basicamente todo mundo que estará envolvido nas investigações apareceu hoje. No próximo capítulo teremos as meninas da Fever recebendo a notícia da morte de uma de suas colegas, e mais uma coisitas...

Antes de ir, mais algumas considerações:

1\. Sobre o Kakashi-sensei super rígido com horários, por mais que eu ame as desculpas do sensei para seus atrasos, para que a fic dê certo eu preciso que o Kakashi tenha um pouco da postura que ele tinha antes da "morte" do Obito. Então sim, ele vai estar um pouco mais sério, mas não se preocupem que ele continua uma leitor fiel das obras do Jiraya-sensei!

2\. Sasuke e Neji, que são personagens bem sérios no anime/mangá também estarão um tanto OOC, acho que deu pra perceber no cap. de hoje que eles são falantes e risonhos demais se comparados aos personagens originais. Mas pelo amor de Kami-sama, pessoas, eu preciso que eles falem ué! Além do mais aqui não tem Massacre do Clã, BoukeXSouke, ou a morte do tio Hizashi, então tudo certo!

3\. A localização dos cenários onde se passa a história (os que não são fictícios) estão de acordo com as descrições que vi em alguns sites e no Google Maps, mas como a gente sabe que se tá na internet é verdade, é possível que haja erros geográficos.

4\. O sobrenome da Temari e seus irmãos nunca foi revelado, temos "Sabaku no Gaara" como alcunha do nosso Kazekage, que traduzido significa "Gaara do Deserto". No entanto eu precisei de um sobrenome para a Tema-chan e resolvi usar o termo Sabaku mesmo, que é o que sempre vejo nas fanfics por aí.

5\. SIM, o Naruto é inglês, mas vai continuar falando dattebayo. Por quê? Porque sim, 'ttebayo!

6\. Por último, mas não menos importante, não esqueçam de deixar a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo. É muito importante para mim, migs!

Beijo no kokoro e até a próxima,

Summer


	3. Capítulo Dois: Prelúdio

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

O enredo é inspirado nos crimes cometidos por Jack, o Estripador na Londres vitoriana, bem como no filme From Hell (2001) dirigido pelos irmãos Hughes com base nos quadrinhos homônimos de Alan Moore, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.

 **N/A:**

Olar!

Segundo capítulo, ladies! Gostaria de ter postado antes, mas o fim de período na facul está acabando comigo, então me falta tempo :(

Muito obrigada a quem comentou, sempre bom saber o vocês estão achando, é o que me motiva a escrever.

Recadinho para quem curte SasuSaku, NejiTen e ShikaTema: postei algumas ones desses shipps, bem curtinhas, alguns dias atrás, quem se interessar é só ir no meu perfil!

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS**

 _ **Prelúdio**_

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **13:02 p.m.**

 **New Scotland Yard, Westminster, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Naruto, Neji e Sasuke haviam chegado há pouco na sede da Yard e agora se encaminhavam para sala de Kakashi a fim de entregar o resultado das perícias solicitadas.

Neji bateu na porta e eles aguardaram por uma resposta que nunca veio.

\- Talvez ele tenha saído. – disse Sasuke.

Impaciente Naruto girou a maçaneta e entrou de uma vez na sala seguido pelos outros.

Diferente do que Sasuke imaginara, Kakashi estava na sala, aparentemente muito entretido com um livro, conseguiu ver de relance algo como " _Icha Icha Paradise"_ na capa, antes que o Hatake rapidamente o guardasse em uma gaveta e encarasse os rapazes um tanto assustado.

\- Viemos entregar os resultados das perícias que você pediu para verificar. – Naruto anunciou com uma expressão intrigada do rosto.

\- Ah sim, - Kakashi logo assumiu o semblante sério ao qual os meninos estavam acostumados – Podem sentar – e assim os garotos fizeram – Então?

\- A perícia de ambas as mortes já foram concluídas – iniciou Neji – A primeira vítima, um homem, David Sherman, 47 anos, morto após uma discussão em um bar. - Então prosseguiu contando todos os detalhes que haviam sido passados pela equipe forense enquanto Kakashi mantinha uma expressão de algo parecido com alívio no rosto.

Naruto não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, não havia nada de especial naquelas mortes.

\- E a segunda vítima? – O Hatake perguntou após Neji terminar.

\- Pollyanna Brooks, 22 anos, encontrada em uma calçada na Durward Sreet. – respondeu Sasuke e então o semblante de Kakashi mudou. Sasuke continuou detalhando a perícia e ao finalizar passou a Kakashi a pasta com todo o material que haviam trago do laboratório da PC.

Os rapazes assistiram, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, seu chefe dar um suspiro resignado ao olhar as fotos da cena do crime e resmungar algo que soou como " _então é verdade"._

\- Algo errado, senhor? – Naruto indagou.

\- Acabamos de ganhar um novo caso – ele respondeu e parecia preocupado – não tenho tempo para explicações agora, preciso verificar alguns arquivos, depois disso entrarei em contado com a irmã da vítima. Vocês vão até o endereço encontrado no registro da companhia de energia e levantem o máximo de informações que puderem. Estarei organizando uma reunião o mais breve possível e então iremos reunir as informações e esclarecer melhor as coisas.

Apesar de confusos os rapazes assentiram e saíram da sala e seguiram para o elevador.

Desceram dois andares no mais profundo silêncio até que Naruto resolveu quebrá-lo.

\- Okay, que porra é essa? – disse exasperado – Como assim ganhamos um novo caso? Como assim ele não tem tempo para explicações?

\- Ele parecia preocupado. – disse Neji.

\- Talvez ele conheça a moça. – retrucou Sasuke

\- Que porra é essa!? – Naruto praticamente gritou quando chegaram ao térreo.

Sasuke deu um suspiro cansado mediante o quase escândalo do loiro.

\- Não sabemos, Naruto. Mas sugiro que verifiquemos logo esse endereço. Aliás, qual é o endereço?

Neji lhe passou uma folha de papel onde constava o endereço.

\- Certo – disse o moreno dobrando a folha – Vamos logo.

\- Agora? Tipo, agora? – quis saber Naruto.

\- Não, Naruto, agora tipo amanhã. – ironizou Neji lhe dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Ah, cara... eu ainda nem almocei 'ttebayo! – o loiro foi reclamando enquanto eles se dirigiam para a saída do prédio.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **02:49 p.m.**

 **Apartamento de Ino e Sakura, Spitalfields, Londres, Inglaterra.**

\- Testuda – Ino chamou demoradamente deitada no sofá – eu estou morrendo de fome!

\- Já disse que não vou me levantar, porca! – Sakura respondeu do seu quarto que não ficava muito distante da sala do apartamento minúsculo que dividiam.

Ino bufou e se levantou prendendo seus longos cabelos loiros num coque, indo até o quarto de Sakura e se jogando na cama onde ela estava.

\- Ai! – reclamou Sakura dando espaço para que a loira se acomodasse.

\- Eu deveria me mudar, ir morar com a Tenten ou com a Katie. Tenho certeza que elas iriam me manter devidamente alimentada.

\- Com a Katie pode até ser, mas com a Tenten você morreria de fome. – Sakura riu.

\- Céus! É verdade, a Tenten consegue ser pior que eu na cozinha.

Tenten Mitsashi era uma das melhores amigas das duas.

Quando Ino e Sakura saíram de East Sussex para viver em Londres sonhando com uma vida melhor, não faziam ideia do quão seria difícil conseguirem a tão sonhada independência.

Viviam em Rye, uma cidade pequena do condado de East Sussex, não tinha sequer cinco mil habitantes.

A relação de Sakura com os pais nunca foi boa, Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno estavam longe de serem os pais ideais. Especialmente Kizashi, tinha asco só de pensar em seu nome.

O relacionamento de Ino com o pai também não era dos melhores, sua mãe havia falecido durante seu nascimento e ela sabia que Inoichi, seu pai, a culpava por isso. As coisas foram de mal a pior quando Ino, aos dezessete anos, aparecera grávida, resultado de um namoro breve que teve durante o ensino médio.

Apesar de tudo resolveu decidiu manter a gestação, mas no fim optou por dar o bebê para doação, queria que seu filho estivesse com alguém que tivesse condições de criá-lo, queria que ele realmente tivesse um lar, se ficasse com ela, a criança estaria fadada a mesma vida miserável que teve, e ela não desejava isso a ninguém.

Os olhares de julgamento a seguiam por onde quer que fosse, era um lugar pequeno, todo mundo conhecia todo mundo. Sakura fora a única a ficar do seu lado, a única a entender sua decisão. Juntas resolveram virar a página, iriam começar uma nova vida em lugar que ninguém as conhecesse.

Foi assim que, sete anos atrás, vieram parar em Londres. Mas a realidade era muito diferente do que elas idealizaram, haviam chegado há meses e não tinham conseguido arrumar um emprego, as economias que tinham estavam no fim, estavam desesperadas e aceitariam qualquer oferta que aparecesse.

Então conheceram esse cara, Orochimaru, e ele disse que podia ajudar. Ele era o proprietário da _Fever_ , uma casa noturna, não era nem de longe o que elas queriam, mas era isso ou retornar a Rye de cabeça baixa, era isso ou voltar a viver no _inferno_.

Foi na _Fever_ que conheceram Tenten, ela já trabalhava lá há algum tempo e tinha sua própria carga de dramas pessoais e assim como elas veio a Londres atrás de um sonho. A Mitsashi fora sua salvação naquele lugar, não teriam durado um dia sem ela. Novatas não são bem-vindas em lugares assim, afinal representam concorrência.

Construíram uma amizade memorável, as três estavam juntas para o que desse e viesse.

Dois anos atrás, Orochimaru as apresentou à Katherine Jones, era bem mais nova que elas, tinha dezesseis anos, órfã de pai e mãe, crescera nas ruas e estava totalmente perdida quando chegou à _Fever_. Tenten, Ino e Sakura conheciam bem a sensação e então resolveram " _apadrinhá-la_ ", o trio então se tornara um quarteto. Eram inseparáveis. Katie costumava dizer que eram as quatro contra o mundo.

\- Bom, sua testuda – disse Ino – já que você realmente não pretende levantar, eu vou procurar alguma coisa para comer. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

\- Daqui a pouco faço isso. – Sakura resmungou preguiçosa.

Ino se levantou e seguiu para cozinha. Olhou o relógio, já eram quase três horas da tarde. Iria preparar algo rápido. Logo seria hora de ir trabalhar.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **04:39 p.m.**

 **Residêncial Wodeham Gardens, Whitechapel, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Sasuke olhou a construção estreita a sua frente. Era um prédio, não muito grande e um tanto torto, de três andares, na fachada descascada podia-se ler _Wodeham Gardens_ em letras cursivas.

\- Já são quase cinco horas. Devíamos ter vindo mais cedo. – reclamou Neji.

\- Não sou um cara produtivo quando estou com fome, foi uma parada necessária. – Naruto deu de ombros.

\- Passamos quase duas horas naquela espelunca. – retrucou o Hyuuga.

\- O Ichiraku não é uma espelunca! Eles têm o melhor lámen de porco de toda Londres!

Antes que Naruto fizesse mais um discurso sobre lámen, seria o segundo só naquele dia, Sasuke interrompeu.

\- O que interessa é que já estamos aqui. Vamos logo.

Se encaminharam então para a guarita do prédio, onde um senhor de aproximadamente sessenta anos dormia a sono solto com os pés sobre a pequena mesa que ali se encontrava.

\- Boa tarde! – Neji disse em um tom que deveria ter acordado o senhor, no entanto ele continuou a dormir.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

\- Ei! Ei! Velhote! – Naruto gritou e em seguida bateu no vidro que separava os dois.

O senhor finalmente pareceu acordar e saiu pela pequena porta que dava acesso a guarita, ficando de frente para os rapazes.

\- Pois não? – indagou o velho ainda sonolento.

\- Polícia Metropolitana – disse Naruto mostrando o distintivo e agora o senhor de fato parecia acordado – precisamos verificar o apartamento 3B.

O senhor pareceu pensar um pouco e por fim respondeu:

\- Receio que a senhorita Brooks não esteja em casa.

\- Estamos cientes disso. – retrucou Neji.

\- Os senhores têm um mandado? – os três apenas o encararam em resposta, ele entrou mais uma vez na guarita saindo de lá com as chaves reservas. – Por favor, me acompanhem.

Entraram no prédio. Subiram dois lances de escadas, pouco iluminados, chegando assim ao segundo andar. Se encaminharam para uma porta onde uma pequena placa um tanto enferrujada tinha um "3B" gravado. O porteiro abriu e Sasuke anunciou:

\- Naruto e Neji, vocês checam o apartamento – os dois assentiram e entraram, Sasuke checou rapidamente o crachá do velho e prosseguiu – Senhor Bennett, há algumas perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer.

O senhor assentiu.

\- Pollyanna Brooks foi encontrada morta na madrugada desta sexta-feira, o senhor conhece algum parente ou alguém próximo a ela que deva ser informado?

Sr. Bennett sustentava uma expressão de surpresa e apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Alguém além dela morava aqui?

Mais uma resposta negativa.

\- O que o senhor sabe sobre a moça?

\- Bom, ela era bem jovem. Morava aqui há uns dois anos, mais ou menos. Era muito discreta, nunca a vi receber visitas, nunca atrasava o aluguel pelo que sei. Sempre saía no final da tarde e só voltava pela madrugada, as pessoas comentam que isso era devido ao trabalho dela, sabe? – Sr. Bennett parecia um tanto envergonhado ao fazer este último comentário.

\- Que trabalho?

\- Não sei se é verdade, como disse ela era muito discreta, mas a pessoas comentam que ela... hum... que ela trabalhava na noite entende? Digo, em uma dessas casas noturnas, não muito longe daqui.

\- E o senhor sabe onde fica?

\- Tem uma bem próxima, é só pegar a esquina com a Brady Street, não é difícil de achar. Várias moças que trabalham lá, moram aqui pela região. Mas como disse, são comentários, não posso afirmar com certeza.

\- Certo. O senhor percebeu algum comportamento estranho da moça nesses últimos dias? Ou tem ideia de quem possa ser um possível suspeito do crime? – Sasuke perguntou.

\- Não, gostaria de poder ajudar mais, mas isso é tudo que sei.

\- Tudo bem, caso lembre de algo, por favor entre em contato. – disse estendendo ao velho um cartão onde estavam seus contatos, ele assentiu e Sasuke entrou no apartamento.

Era bem pequeno, mas aparentemente organizado. Viu Neji saindo de um dos poucos cômodos que havia ali.

\- Alguma coisa? – perguntou.

\- Nada de relevante. No quarto somente roupas e o usual. Dentro do guarda-roupa encontrei um número rabiscado de uma tal de Spencer, creio que seja a irmã, fora isso mais nada. – disse estendendo a Sasuke um pedaço de folha de papel meio amassado.

Naruto passou pela porta estreita que dava acesso ao banheiro, chegando a minúscula sala do apartamento. Neji e Sasuke arquearam as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

\- Nada aqui. Além de cosméticos, apenas pílulas anticoncepcionais e calmantes naturais – disse levantando um frasco branco – Nada de relevante na sala e na cozinha também, acho que isso é tudo. Conseguiu algo interessante com o porteiro?

\- Não muito. – respondeu Sasuke – Somente um possível local de trabalho. É bem próximo daqui, devemos verificar logo. – os outros dois assentiram e eles saíram do apartamento.

Agradeceram mais uma vez ao Sr. Bennett que os acompanhou até a saída principal do prédio. Entraram na viatura. Desde que não houvesse trânsito ou algum outro tipo de imprevisto, dentro de poucos minutos chegariam ao seu destino.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **05:01 p.m.**

 **Boate Fever, Whitechapel, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Sakura havia acabado de chegar à rua onde ficava a Fever junto com Ino, os shows só começavam por volta das sete da noite, mas elas deviam chegar mais cedo a fim de se organizarem para as apresentações. Franziu o cenho ao ver uma viatura estacionada logo à frente do prédio.

\- Já tem alguém criando problemas uma hora dessas? – indagou Ino. Vez ou outra algum cliente causava confusão, mas Sakura achava pouco provável que fosse isso, afinal a boate sequer estava aberta ainda.

Entraram. O hall principal era um grande salão, onde havia um bar, uma pista de dança oval, várias mesas espalhadas e entre elas plataformas com barras para pole dance, no fundo ao centro ficava o palco principal para as apresentações em grupos, por trás dele ficavam os camarins. No momento o local estava bem iluminado, porém quando os shows começavam as luzes eram apagadas e iluminação ficava por conta de jogos de luz. O prédio possuía ainda mais um andar onde ficavam os quartos designados para os clientes que optavam por _serviços especiais_.

Viram que Orochimaru conversava com três policiais em um canto mais afastado, próximo ao corredor que levava ao primeiro andar. Sakura olhou ao redor procurando por Tenten ou Katie, mas aparentemente elas ainda não estavam por lá. Várias outras meninas já haviam chegado e estavam dispersas pelo salão. Avistou Annabeth Stride observando a cena encostada ao balcão do bar. Era uma morena de estatura média, os clientes a conheciam por _Dark Annie_. Não eram o que se podia chamar de amigas, mas conversavam de vez em quando.

\- Annie! – Ino cumprimentou-a quando se aproximaram, Sakura apenas acenou. A morena sorriu em resposta. – Então, sabe o que a polícia está fazendo aqui?

\- Não, eles chegaram há pouco. Pediram para falar com o proprietário do local. – respondeu. Tenten e Katie apareceram no salão e caminharam na direção delas. Tenten era alta com cabelos castanhos, realmente castanhos, a cor deles lembrava chocolate, geralmente os usava presos em um coque duplo. Katie era mais baixa, com cabelos muito negros na altura dos ombros.

\- Então quer dizer que a polícia finalmente conseguiu te encontrar Ino? Já que não tem curso superior vai acabar na cela comum, hein? – Katie perguntou abraçando a loira ao se aproximar. Tenten cumprimentou a todas e postou-se ao lado de Sakura.

\- Ora, não seja estúpida, não me preocupo com isso, meu único crime é amar demais. – Ino disse dramática fazendo as outras rirem.

\- Bem, eu não me importaria de ir presa, desde que aquele ali do meio me levasse. – disse Tenten apontando discretamente para o policial de cabelos longos. Além dele havia um loiro e um outro moreno de cabelos curtos, Sakura observou.

A conversa entre eles e Orochimaru pareceu acabar e agora eles caminhavam em direção ao centro do salão.

\- Boa tarde, meninas. – disse Orochimaru e todas as garotas no local se aproximaram – Acabo de receber uma péssima notícia, Polly Brooks, acredito que todas aqui saibam a quem me refiro, foi assassinada na madrugada desta sexta-feira. – viu o olhar chocado das meninas, algumas como Ino levaram a mão a boca surpresas, outras como Elizabeth Watson se sentaram. – Estes aqui são Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki e Neji Hyuuga, eles são os responsáveis pela investigação do caso. Sei que estão abaladas com a notícia, porém peço que colaborem com os detetives eles gostariam de fazer algumas perguntas a vocês individualmente.

\- Prometo que seremos breves e lembro a todas que qualquer informação pode ser útil. – disse Naruto.

Então dividiram-se em três grupos, Sakura havia ficado junto com aquelas que seriam interrogadas pelo tal Sasuke Uchiha. Quase todas já haviam respondido as perguntas dos detetives. Seria a última de seu grupo, e quando viu Annie se levantar encaminhou-se para a mesa na qual ele a aguardava. Sentou-se.

\- Boa tarde...? – ele iniciou sem levantar os olhos dos papéis que tinha sobre a mesa e Sakura entendeu o tom de interrogação em sua voz como uma deixa para que dissesse seu nome.

\- Sakura. Sakura Haruno – o viu anotar seu nome no topo de uma folha e quando ele finalmente ergueu o rosto para olhá-la dirigiu um olhar intrigado a ela, mais especificamente para o seu cabelo. Sakura não ligou, estava acostumada, o rosa de seus cabelos curtos geralmente chamava a atenção das pessoas.

\- Boa tarde, Sakura. Eu sou Sasuke. – disse lhe estendendo a mão e ela respondeu com um aperto breve – Entendo que ainda esteja processando a informação, então seremos rápidos. O que poderia me dizer sobre a vítima?

\- Não muito para ser sincera, não éramos próximas, a conheci alguns anos atrás quando aqui no trabalho, conversávamos casualmente, sei que morava próximo daqui e que antes disso morava em Surrey, fora isso mais nada. Ela era uma pessoa muito reservada, isso eu posso afirmar.

\- Certo – Sasuke disse. A história dela batia com a de todas as outras, ninguém ali parecia saber muito sobre a garota. – Você notou algum comportamento estranho dela nos últimos dias?

\- Não, a última vez que a vi foi ontem à noite, estávamos trabalhando, não sei dizer ao certo a que horas ela saiu, mas nos momentos que a vi parecia normal, como em todos os outros dias.

\- Algum possível suspeito? Alguém com quem ela tenha discutido recentemente, algum cliente ou parceiro talvez? – indagou já sabendo a resposta. Sakura apenas acenou em negação.

\- Okay Sakura, agradeço pela colaboração, acho que isso é tudo.

\- Gostaria de ter dito algo realmente útil. – disse sincera. Achava que qualquer um teria dificuldade em mentir para aquele cara, seus olhos escuros pareciam ser capazes ver bem além das aparências.

\- Tudo bem, aqui está o meu contato, caso tome conhecimento de algo que possa ser relevante para o caso, por favor, não hesite em ligar. – disse estendendo a ela um pequeno cartão. Sakura assentiu e levantou-se da mesa, indo ao encontro de Tenten, Ino e Katie em uma das mesas próximas a pista de dança. De todas elas, Ino é quem mais se encontrava em choque.

\- Deus... isso é tão estranho! Quero dizer, ela estava aqui hoje de madrugada, viva, eu me despedi dela quando foi para casa. E aí do nada, ela tá morta? Tudo bem que não éramos amigas nem nada, mas mesmo assim, isso é horrível! – exclamou a loira. As outras concordaram.

\- Estranho mesmo é a Yard estar no caso. Tipo, eles não se envolvem apenas com casos realmente grandes? – Tenten falou. Realmente era algo incomum.

\- Pelo que soube ela foi encontrada não muito longe daqui. Durward Street. - disse Katie.

\- Céus! Isso é praticamente na esquina, poderia ter sido com qualquer uma de nós. – disse Sakura por fim.

\- Acham que Orochimaru vai fechar hoje à noite? É o mínimo que ele poderia fazer. – questionou Ino.

\- Você realmente acredita nisso, loira? Aquele velho não perderia uma noite de lucro nem se a própria mãe morresse. - Katie comentou ácida e todas tiveram que concordar, Orochimaru era um cara muito, muito ganancioso.

\- Sendo assim, _ladies_ , está na hora de irmos nos arrumar, certo? – disse Tenten e assim elas seguiram para os camarins.

 **. . . . .**

Sasuke, Naruto e Neji se reuniram, agradeceram mais uma vez a colaboração do tal Orochimaru, dono da boate e saíram.

\- Esse cara é bizarro, huh? – comentou Naruto. Sasuke concordou internamente, a aparência dele de fato era estranha, era muito pálido e tinha cabelos longos, tinha os olhos em um tom esquisito de amarelo, sua feição lembrava vagamente um réptil. – Acho que acabamos de descobrir de onde o Neji tirou a inspiração para o corte de cabelo dele, Sasuke. – o loiro gargalhou enquanto Neji bufou revirando os olhos.

Sasuke também riu. O cabelo do cara realmente era difícil de ignorar, assim como o de uma das moças com quem falou. Quem em sã consciência pintaria o cabelo de _rosa_?

\- Algum depoimento interessante? – Neji perguntou quando entraram na viatura.

\- Não, nada que nós já não saibamos. Ninguém conhecia de fato essa garota. – disse Sasuke.

\- É, uma das loiras com quem falei provavelmente foi a última pessoa a vê-la com vida, mas não notou nada de estranho. – Naruto falou.

\- O tal do Orochimaru pode ser esquisito, mas sabe escolher bem quem trabalha para ele. – Neji comentou com um quê de malícia na voz mudando o foco da conversa.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder o celular de Sasuke tocou. O nome Kakashi Hatake na tela. Atendeu.

\- Alô? Sim, acabamos de verificar, nada de fato relevante. – o moreno fez uma pausa ouvindo o que era dito do outro lado da linha. – Em uma hora? Okay, estaremos lá. Entendido, senhor. Até logo.

\- Estaremos onde? – Naruto indagou.

\- Sala de reuniões, com o Kakashi. Em uma hora. Ele fez questão de enfatizar que não quer atrasos. Pelo que entendi ele já montou toda uma equipe de investigação e vai reuni-la. – respondeu Sasuke.

\- Ah, qual é! A mãe do Kakashi nunca falou para ele que a hora da refeição é sagrada? É quase hora do jantar, ' _ttebayo_! – o loiro exasperou-se. Sasuke revirou os olhos e deu partida no carro.

\- Ainda não entendo onde ele quer chegar com tudo isso. – disse Neji alguns minutos depois. Naruto apenas resmungou algo sobre estar com fome.

\- Acredito que estamos prestes a descobrir. – falou Sasuke atento ao caminho a sua frente.

Era verdade. Estavam apenas a alguns minutos de descobrirem o início do que certamente seria o maior caso de suas carreiras. Não faziam ideia de quanto trabalho teriam pela frente ou do quão _pessoalmente_ envolvidos ficariam. Não tinham noção de com quem estavam lidando.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Tá aí o segundo cap. Vou tentar aproveitar o feriado para adiantar o próximo.

Sobre a Katie dizendo que a Ino iria para uma cela comum por não ter superior, bem, isso é o que acontece aqui no Brasil, não sei como funciona na Inglaterra, mas decidi manter assim.

Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam!

Beijo,

Summer


	4. Capítulo Três: Caça às Bruxas

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

O enredo é inspirado nos crimes cometidos por Jack, o Estripador na Londres vitoriana, bem como no filme From Hell (2001) dirigido pelos irmãos Hughes com base nos quadrinhos homônimos de Alan Moore, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.

 **N/A:**

Hello people! Cá estou com o terceiro capítulo e dessa vez nem demorou tanto, nénon? Queria dedicar o cap de hoje à **_Lappstift_** (id: 2440616) que vem comentando todos os capítulos desde que comecei a postar aqui. Aos fantasminhas gostaria de lembrar que a mão das madames não vai cair se vocês me contarem o que estão achando da fanfic.

No mais, tenham uma boa leitura! Nos vemos lá embaixo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

 _ **Caça às bruxas**_

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **07:09 p.m.**

 **New Scotland Yard, Westminster, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Kakashi mantinha os olhos fixos na pilha de arquivos que tinha a sua frente, sentia os olhares todos os presentes naquela sala faiscando em sua direção.

Quando soube que uma das vítimas dos homicídios da madrugada era uma mulher, seus instintos lhe disseram que sua intuição não havia falhado. Ela nunca falhava. Quando Naruto, Neji e Sasuke trouxeram os resultados da perícia pela manhã, ao ver a forma como ela fora assassinada teve mais certeza ainda, mas ainda faltava confirmar um último detalhe. Então quando eles disseram, há poucos instantes enquanto relatavam o que haviam descoberto durante a tarde, que a vítima era uma prostituta, o Hatake decidiu que era hora de explicar porque eles estavam ali afinal.

– Creio estejam imaginando o porquê desta reunião. Bem, serei o mais breve possível. Temos muito há fazer. – pigarreou - Há algumas semanas recebi uma carta. – disse enquanto retirava de uma das pastas algumas folhas de ofício, cópias da dita carta, entregando-as para Neji e Sasuke que estavam à sua direita e esquerda, respectivamente, fazendo sinal para que passassem aos outros. Quando todos tinham uma cópia em mãos, o Hatake pegou a carta original, escrita em tinta vermelha e caligrafia cursiva, e iniciou a leitura em voz alta:

" _Querido Chefe,_

 _Devo dizer que estou um tanto eufórico ao escrever esta carta, minhas mãos até tremem um pouco tamanho é meu entusiasmo. Receio que o tempo fez com que esquecessem de mim e meus feitos, e acho que está na hora das pessoas relembrarem quem eu sou._

 _Eu amo meu trabalho e quero começar novamente. Em breve ouvirão falar de mim com meus joguinhos divertidos._

 _Sugiro que me leve a sério e me dê a devida atenção, caso contrário as putas pagarão por isso. Bem, de qualquer maneira, elas irão pagar, não deixarei de estripá-las até que eu esteja farto._

 _Creio que já escolhi aquela que irá me ajudar a sair do hiato. Ela não terá tempo nem de gritar._

 _Saberá sobre meu retorno dentro de pouco tempo, tudo como antigamente, nada mudou, Chefe. Whitechapel continua sendo meu lugar favorito em toda a Inglaterra._

 _Boa sorte com as investigações,_

 _Jack, o Estripador. "_

Observou a reação que as palavras causaram em cada um deles. Um " _que porra é essa? "_ escapou de Naruto, que estava sentado ao lado da noiva. Tanto os seus detetives quanto a equipe forense que havia convocado pareciam surpresos ao entenderem o que se passava ali.

\- Por incrível que pareça, recebemos coisas do tipo com certa frequência, talvez as pessoas achem que não temos muito o que fazer e resolvem passar trotes. – retomou – Mas, não sei ao certo dizer porque, decidi não ignorar dessa vez. Quando recebi a carta, que foi endereçada diretamente ao meu gabinete, entrei em contado com o Centro de Policiamento regional do East End e pedi que todas as ocorrências de homicídios fossem passadas à Yard. Bom, os senhores estão cientes dos acontecimentos desta madrugada, e temo que eles não sejam uma mera coincidência.

\- Kakashi, acha mesmo que isso é possível? Digo, temos o quê? Mais de cem anos desde que o caso foi arquivado? Acha mesmo que alguém iria recomeçar isso? – indagou Neji.

\- Acho plenamente possível, este não é diferente de nenhum outro assassino em série, um sociopata sedento de atenção. Esta carta não veio a público até então e pretendo manter assim, como disse tudo que eles querem é atenção, além disso não precisamos da mídia sensacionalizando a situação, não quero nem imaginar como isso iria dificultar as coisas. – respondeu Kakashi. – A partir de agora vocês e eu somos os responsáveis pela investigação. Não acho que sejam necessárias apresentações ou delegações de competência, mas mesmo assim, Sabaku, Hyuuga, Nara e Uzumaki, agradeço a participação de vocês em mais uma investigação, já sabem como vão proceder, qualquer assistente cujo trabalho seja necessário para vocês deverá passar por mim antes, quero sigilo total sobre todos os procedimentos realizados e seus respectivos laudos.

Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata e Karin assentiram ainda absorvendo as informações.

\- Neji, Sasuke e Naruto, vocês são os detetives à frente do caso, o que discutimos aqui, permanece aqui, não quero comentários pelos corredores. – Kakashi sentenciou e os rapazes assentiram – Sei que não temos muito, mas quero tentar traçar um perfil o mais rápido possível, temos a vantagem de saber que se tratam de assassinatos em séries desde o primeiro homicídio. Pedi à uma pessoa de confiança para que analisasse a carta, adianto que nada que possa ajudar foi encontrado, papel sulfite, escrito com nanquim vermelho, a caligrafia não foi reconhecida pelo sistema, sem impressões digitais, nada.

\- Não teremos muita dificuldade em definir um padrão de vítimas, caso o assassino realmente faça jus ao pseudônimo que usa. – analisou Sasuke. Kakashi acenou positivamente.

\- Sei que tudo parece incerto e...

\- Pode apostar que sim! – interrompeu Naruto ganhando um olhar estreito do Hatake.

\- Como eu ia dizendo, apesar de tudo ser muito incerto, me parece que infelizmente lidamos com uma ameaça real. – continou Kakashi. O assassino de prostitutas da Londres vitoriana era mundialmente famoso, praticamente todos os relatos sobre seus crimes estavam na internet, havia livros e até mesmo filmes sobre ele. Para ser sincero, não achava tão surpreendente assim que alguém se inspirasse nele, a mente humana funcionava às vezes de maneira insólita afinal. – Gostaria de poder dizer que teremos como evitar uma próxima vítima, mas como disse temos muito pouco até então, e não podemos iniciar uma caça às bruxas pelo East End e alarmar toda a população.

Kakashi recolheu a pilha de arquivos e se levantou, entregou a cada um uma pasta.

\- Por isso quero traçar o perfil o quanto antes, tenho aqui os registros de todas ocorrências dos assassinatos de 1888, incluindo lista das vítimas, autópsias, possíveis suspeitos, as cartas enviadas e todo o resto. – disse enquanto circulava pela sala – Muitas dessas informações são confidenciais, estão nos arquivos classificados da Scotland Yard, tirei cópias para todos vocês, quero que estudem o material, encontrem as semelhanças com o homicídio que temos em mãos, determinem possíveis próximos passos do assassino, pensem em como vamos agir de agora em diante. Na próxima semana nos reuniremos novamente. – suspirou - Por ora, estão dispensados.

Todos se levantaram e se encaminharam para a saída.

\- Acho que Kakashi talvez esteja se precipitando, quero dizer, algum desocupado manda uma carta e devemos acreditar nele? – Neji disse quando estavam no elevador.

\- Mas até então tudo parece se encaixar. – Sasuke respondeu.

\- Ainda acho bizarra essa história toda – comentou Naruto por fim.

\- Nós vamos ficar em um vai e vem eterno entre aqui e a sede da PC. Que problemático! – Shikamaru resmungou.

\- Como é preguiçoso! Estamos em um caso realmente interessante e nem assim você para de reclamar. – retrucou Temari.

\- Eu apenas prefiro trabalhar no meu próprio espaço, mulher.

\- Nunca trabalhamos todos juntos. – Hinata interveio – Acho que vai ser bom.

\- Hinata está certa, não acha, Sasuke? – Karin perguntou ao passo que o moreno concordou com um aceno.

\- Oferecida! – Temari disse enquanto fingia uma tosse, fazendo os outros soltarem risinhos e Naruto dar uma gargalhada. Antes que Karin pudesse rebater as portas do elevador se abriram. Haviam chegado ao térreo e ali se despediram. Tinham muito em que pensar.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sexta-feira, 31 de agosto.**

 **11:37 p.m.**

 **Boate Fever, Whitechapel, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Repetiu mais uma vez a sequência de movimento sinuosos e sensuais, jogando para trás os cabelos enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo. Rebolou conforme a batida música dando um sorriso mínimo para um dos homens que a assistiam a alguns metros de distância, em uma mesa mais ao canto, seus olhos escuros acompanhavam cada movimento dela, sequer piscavam. Ele devolveu o sorriso com um repuxar de lábios e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, desalinhando-os. Katie riu internamente. Homens eram muito fáceis de se entreter afinal. Ao menos esse era bonito.

Com um último giro encerrou sua coreografia e ao invés de ir até algum cliente, se dirigiu ao bar, não faria _extras_ hoje. No percurso ouviu Ino rindo escandalosamente de alguma piada provavelmente sem graça de um cara. Lembrou-se que ainda não haviam decido como iriam comemorar o aniversário dela que seria em meados do próximo mês.

Enquanto abria a água que havia pedido, avistou Sakura, próximo ao balcão, que levou consideráveis segundos para notar sua presença.

\- Wow, alguém está distraída, huh?

\- Desculpe, ainda estou pensando no que aconteceu mais cedo. – justificou Sakura finalmente focando a atenção na morena ao seu lado.

\- Eu entendo, é bizarro mesmo, como você disse poderia ter sido com qualquer uma de nós. – Sakura apenas acenou. – Acabei de lembrar que ainda não decidimos o que vamos fazer no aniversário da Ino.

\- Podíamos comemorar no Ten Bells, sempre tem música ao vivo por lá.

O Ten Bells era um pub antigo e famoso do East End, não ficava muito longe do apartamento que Ino e Sakura dividiam.

\- E os melhores drinks, vou falar com a Tenten e você diz a Ino para ver o que ela acha e... Oh droga! – Katie virou-se bruscamente para o balcão ficando de costas para o salão, tentando esconder o rosto com o cabelo.

Sakura olhou ao redor confusa, mas ao avistar um homem de cabelos grisalhos usando óculos de aro redondo finalmente entendeu.

\- Ainda evitando o Kabuto, _Sweet Katie_? – ironizou a moça de cabelos róseos chamando-a pelo pseudônimo que havia adotado, virando-se também para o balcão.

\- Vá para o inferno! – retrucou fazendo Sakura rir.

Kabuto Yakushi era um amigo de Orochimaru e frequentador assíduo da _Fever_. Saíra algumas vezes com Katie e segundo ele se apaixonara pela garota estando disposto a assumir um relacionamento com a mesma. Katie prontamente recusou e Kabuto estava tendo uma certa dificuldade para aceitar. Interpelava a morena sempre que tinha a oportunidade e isso já durava algumas semanas.

\- Eu sinceramente acho que você deveria dar uma chance a ele, sabe? Vocês teriam filhos lindos. – Sakura continuou em tom de brincadeira.

Katie olhou para trás e viu que ele ainda estava no salão, tinha certeza que ele a estava procurando. Kabuto era um bastardo insistente.

\- Muito engraçada. Por que não sai daqui?

\- Está me enxotando, anã? – Sakura fingiu mágoa.

\- Nada pessoal, mas seu cabelo funciona como um farol Sakura. – disse rindo.

\- Acontece com as melhores pessoas. – deu de ombros divertida - Sobre o que estávamos conversando antes, acho que não vai ter problema. Vocês podiam dormir lá em casa na volta. – Sakura disse se afastando do balcão e passando a mão pela saia extremamente curta que usava a fim de desamassá-la. – De volta ao trabalho então, vai ficar aí?

\- Vou – respondeu dando um gole na água – Não vou sair com ninguém hoje, quero chegar mais cedo em casa.

\- Cuidado então, depois combinamos tudo. – Sakura deu um abraço rápido em Katie – Nos vemos amanhã!

\- Até amanhã! – respondeu virando-se para observar a rosada desaparecer entre o aglomerado de pessoas no salão. Esperou alguns minutos e virou-se novamente. Não havia sinal de Kabuto. Ótimo. Suprimindo um bocejo foi em direção aos camarins. Finalmente teria sua merecida boa noite de sono.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sábado, 1 de setembro.**

 **00:13 a.m.**

 **Apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha, Grande Londres, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Esvaziou a xícara de café, a terceira daquela noite, enquanto olhava as fotos entre o embaralhado de folhas na mesa de centro a sua frente.

 _Mary Ann Nichols._

 _Annie Chapman._

 _Elizabeth Stride._

 _Catherine Eddowes._

 _Mary Jane Kelly._

As cinco vítimas oficiais. Todas assassinadas de forma cruel. Todas do East End. Todas eram prostitutas. Definir o _modus operandi_ e o padrão de vítimas não seria o problema nesse caso. Já tinham todas as informações, ao mesmo tempo em que não tinham nada. De que adiantava saberem a forma como ele iria agir, qual o seu padrão de vítimas se a única coisa que poderiam fazer até o momento era esperar?

Não tinham nada de concreto para traçar o perfil do assassino, pelo menos não com apenas uma vítima.

A ideia de ficar de braços cruzados, aguardando um possível segundo ataque, não lhe agradava em nada.

Toda a inconsistência dessa situação o deixava nervoso. Geralmente o que dificultava a resolução de um caso era a juntada das informações, no entanto, este era justamente o contrário, tinham várias informações, só não sabiam o que fazer com elas.

Suspirou.

Odiava a sensação de impotência.

Começou a reler, pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez, as fichas de cada uma das vítimas. Passou os olhos entediado sobre os relatos da morte de _Mary Ann Nichols_.

 _Nome._

 _Idade._

 _Descrição física._

 _Horário._

 _Local._

 _Data._

Algo em sua mente deu um estalo ao observar as datas dos eventos.

Olhou mais uma vez. Agora completamente atento.

Deu um sorriso quase imperceptível. Parece que finalmente havia encontrado algo com o que pudesse trabalhar.

Levantou apanhando a xícara vazia indo até a cozinha para reabastece-la. A noite seria longa. Bastante longa.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sábado, 1 de setembro.**

 **00:37 a.m.**

 **Vallance Road, Whitechapel, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Katie caminhava a passos largos a fim de chegar logo a parada em que esperaria o seu ônibus. Só queria chegar em casa e cair na cama.

Já estaria quase chegando ao seu prédio na verdade, caso não tivesse perdido longos minutos tentando despistar Kabuto na saída da boate. Idiota desgraçado que não sabia levar um fora.

\- _I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby snap out of it..._ – cantarolava distraída quando sentiu uma sensação estranha ao passar pela esquina que dava acesso à Hanbury Street.

Olhou em direção a viela, mas não viu ninguém. No entanto, a sensação de estar sendo observada ainda estava ali.

Esquisito.

Devia estar ficando paranoica. Mais uma prova de que precisa ir dormir.

Aumentou o volume da música em seu celular e apressou os passos finalmente chegando ao ponto de ônibus.

Deveria fazer como algumas das meninas e ir morar mais perto do trabalho, paranoia ou não, era arriscado andar de ônibus naquele horário.

Pouco menos de dez minutos depois seu ônibus chegou. Sentou-se em um lugar mais ao fundo.

Ainda teria mais seis paradas até a sua descida, tempo suficiente para tirar um cochilo, decidiu.

 **. . . . .**

Bem acomodado em sua poltrona, não conseguia conter o sorriso.

Tudo isso era excitante. Muito excitante.

Já havia escolhido sua próxima vítima.

Era tão pequena. Tinha uma aparência tão inocente. Tão doce. Mas não passava de uma prostituta. Uma puta imunda.

Crispou os lábios com desgosto.

Faria um estrago enorme. Sentia a ansiedade aumentar só de pensar em como ela iria ficar quando ele acabasse. Seria uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Queria agir o quanto antes, mas precisava de cautela. Um passo em falso e seu disfarce iria por água abaixo.

Teve a confirmação que precisava sobre não estar sendo ignorado. A polícia já estava ciente de seus feitos.

Divertia-se ao imaginar a frustração de toda uma equipe em seu encalço, sem ter nada de fato concreto para persegui-lo.

Tinham todas as pistas nas mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que não tinham nada. Chegava a ser poético.

Gargalhou.

Levantou-se indo até uma escrivaninha no canto esquerdo da sala.

Pegou o pincel e o nanquim vermelho. Encarou o pequeno pote entre seus dedos. Fez uma anotação mental sobre guardar um pequeno souvenir do próximo ataque para a escrita das futuras cartas.

Sentou-se na cadeira em frete à pequena mesa e estalou os dedos. Sorriu.

Estava na hora de escrever mais um _recado_.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

E é isso aí... Sem grandes revelações, mas pelo menos descobrimos o porquê do Kakashi querer uma investigação tão detalhada sobre as mortes.

Nosso assassino é bem "afrontoso" né mores? Hahahaha

Espero que tenham gostado... Pleaseeeee me contem quais as teorias de vocês, a-do-ro teorias!

Tenho quase certeza que o próximo não vai demorar muito, e muito provavelmente vou começar uma long ShikaTema, fica aí a dica pra quem curte.

Ah sim, a música que a Katie canta é _Snap out of it_ do _Arctic Monkeys_ , super indico aliás!

Não deixem de comentar!

Beijos,

Summer.


End file.
